Is This What Love Feels Like?
by DTKfanfic
Summary: "W-wait... Hiyori, you don't have feelings for either of them, do you?" Ami questioned, she must have picked up on my tense demeanour. Damn, why am I even reacting like this? It's not like I have feelings for them. No, surely not? (YatoXHiyori One Shot)


Is this what love feels like?

(YatoXHiyori One Shot)

Hiyori's POV

Sparkling moon drops raptured the fragmented glass inhabiting my bedroom window. Though this spectacle had become something of a mundane sight for me, it never failed to enrapture my gaze. As soon as my eyes locked with that captivating glow, I fell victim to its beauty. For hours I could sit on my bed, just watching the glistening display before me as it carved it's path amidst the twilight sky.

I couldn't help it, it's warmth appeared enticing and safe. It reminded me of him.

"Hiyori, were leaving now!" A soft voice echoed throughout the house, promptly waking me from my distant daydream.

That's right, it was a Friday night and my family were going away on business. With high flying careers in the medical profession it wasn't unusual. They were often home late or away for days on end, i was used to it. With this departure, the house was entruste to me. My own slice of independence - with the exception of our house keeper of course.

Tonight, in my parents absence, they've allowed me to have a small sleepover with my two dear class mates, Ami and Yama. Within the next couple of hours they would be making their arrival. Words couldn't begin to explain how excited I'd become. Not simply for the sleepover, but for another reason. Tonights tale of events had been anticipated for a long time now, and it was rather daunting to imagine the day had finally arrived. Tonight, I would introduce my class mates to two very special friends. Yato and Yukine.

Hurrying out into the corridor, I abandoned the twilight glow of my bedroom. Promptly speeding down stairs I was able to catch a glimpse of my parents stood in the door-well awaiting my farewell.

"See you later, mother, father." I smiled, arriving before them.

"What time are your friends arriving?" My father responded, I guess he was anxious to check everything was running smoothly before his departure.

"They should be here within the hour." I reassured him.

"Make sure to look after the house, I know you will." My mother smiled.

Sharing a fond farewell, my parents departed. With only an hour remaining until the arrival of my class mates, I had no time to dwell on their sudden upheaval. I needed to get to work on the evening preparations. Hurrying back upstairs, I proceeded to prepare two futons within my room. As Yato and Yukine agreed to stay the night also, i prepared a third futon within my brothers room.

Gathering an assortment of snacks from the kitchen, I set out a small table downstairs for the guests to help themselves to refreshments. With all tasks complete, I was able to relax and gather my thoughts for a little while.

In that moment, I found myself with nothing to do other than think, allowing a nervous state to set in. I wonder what Ami and Yama will think about Yato and Yukine. I'm sure they will be fine with Yukine, it's Yato that worries me. Will his obscure nature and odd behaviour scare them? I guess only time will tell. I need to have a little more confidence in Yato, though he has been known to stir up trouble from time to time, he knows what he's doing.

I should have a little more faith.

Not a moment too soon, a shrill chime erupted throughout the house. Hurrying toward the door, I couldn't help smile. They're here. I get to spend an evening with each and every one of my closest friends, what more could I wish for?

Upon opening the door, two beaming faces awaited my presence. Ami and Yama stood before me.

"Hiyori!" Yama cheered, clearly excited upon the occasion.

"Come in!" I chuckled, happy to see them in such a joyful mood.

Without a moments hesitation, they promptly removed their shoes proceeding to put on their indoor footwear. Hurrying them inside from the bitter night air, their ecstatic aura became contagious. I found myself with a beaming smile plastered upon my face.

"I love your house Hiyori, it's so beautiful." Ami gazed in awe around the main hallway.

"Thank you, It's just like any normal house though." I replied with a smile, people often complemented my family home.

Placing their bags to one side, they followed my into the living area. This was nice, I liked spending time with my friends. I didn't see them out of school much anymore, ever since the truck accident. I spend a lot more time with Yato and Yukine now, however, I wouldn't say that's a bad thing. My life has changed, definitely for the better.

"So what are we doing tonight!?" Yama chirped, falling back onto the cushioned sofa.

"Well, I've invited a few more friends over. Two of my closest friends from outside of school, I'd like you to finally meet them." The words hesitantly rolled from my mouth.

There, I've said it. There's no going back now. Tonight they will meet Yato and Yukine for the first time.

"Ooooooh! The illusive friends that you're always with! I'm looking forward to it!" Ami cheered, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"What time are they coming?" Yama inquired, perking up from her seated position.

"About an hour from now I think." I looked to the clock. It was 8:12pm currently, and I'm pretty sure I told Yato and Yukine to be here for 9:00pm.

"Alright! Then we have an hour, let's make it productive! Tell me about these friends, I don't know anything about them and I kinda wanna know what to expect when they arrive!" Yama stood up, skipping over toward Ami and I.

"Yeah! Me too!" Ami added, turning to look at me with wide eyes.

This shouldn't be too difficult. All I had to do was explain Yato and Yukine to the best of my ability - However, leaving out all of the 'god' stuff would probably be best. Sitting down on the surrounding sofas, each person nestled in amidst the cushions in preparation for the conversation.

"Well, Yato and Yukine are great guys, truly one of a kind..." I began. I liked speaking about the pair. They had so many interesting and unique points, therefore the words were able to flow from my mouth with ease.

"H-H-Hold up!" Yama proclaimed, interrupting my introduction. "They're guys!?"

I felt a tense sensation run down my spine as the realisation hit me. I never thought it important to mention the gender of Yato and Yukine, it didn't seem relevant. It had never come up in conversation, so up until now Ami and Yama had been completely oblivious.

"Y-yes, they are guys." I smiled, trying to move on.

"You never mentioned that! Are they single!? I need to fix my hair! Agh! We've only got half an hour now!" Yama cawed, jumping up in a frantic panic.

Grabbing Ami's wrist, the pair spurred off toward their overnight bags. Each pulling out various beauty products left, right and centre.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I doubt you'll be interested in them anyway." I chuckled, my friends often fell for the so called 'popular' boys about school. There's no way they would be interested in the obscure nature of Yato and Yukine.

"Hmm, well if you say so." Ami pondered "Anyway, I don't know why I'm using these beauty supplies, I already look pretty good today." She jeered, playfully winking toward Yama.

The room erupted into a sea of laughter as we threw about friendly banter between friends. The little time we had left flew by, our playful antics were soon cut short by the chiming doorbell.

"Ill get it!" I hurried to the hallway.

Opening the door, I smiled as my eyes gazed upon a familiar sight. Two electric blue eyes gazed back at me, Yato. In his favourite jersey, the boy stood with a large smile plastered across his expression. Too his left, two orange gems simmered away. Yukine stood, seemingly happy to be here.

"Hiyori!" Yukine cheered, his face erupting into a bubbling display of joy.

"We made it on time! Are you impressed?" Yato interrupted, bragging about his punctuality upon the occasion.

Within the matter of seconds I had welcomed them inside, both hurried in seemingly eager to get indoors. Stood patiently in the living area, Yama and Ami awaited my return. My body fell a flutter with butterflies as I, accompanied by Yato and Yukine, grew closer to the living room door.

Pushing the door open, i stepped inside.

"I'd like to introduce you to my dear friends, Yato and Yukine." I began, gesturing behind me.

As Yato and Yukine were practically invisible to the human eye, under normal circumstances they wouldn't be seen. When they make their presence apparent however, they can been seen by whomever they choose.

Waving, a large smile embedded Yato's expression. Yukine stood beside him, his hands gently positioned amidst his sky blue pockets, the blonde hair boy smiled gently toward Ami and Yama.

Frozen in place, Ami and Yama appeared speechless. Their eyes locked upon the doorway in which Yato and Yukine resided.

"Beautiful..." Yama murmured beneath her breath.

They seemed captivated by the presence of Yato and Yukine beside me. It was strange, almost unnerving the way their eyes scanned the pair. Without saying a single word, they continued to stair. Their eyes wide and mouths ajar.

What was wrong with them? This behaviour was very strange. Stepping forward I proceeded to wave my hand in front of their empty expressions, my feeble attempt to bring life back into the hallow vessels standing before me.

"Hiyori...can I have a word?" Ami mumbled, not once removing her gaze from Yato and Yukine.

Grabbing my cardigan sleeve, Ami proceeded to drag me across the room with Yama by her side. Making sure they were well out of hearing range from the bewildered Yato and Yukine, Ami turned to face me.

"You said they wouldn't be our type! Are you kidding!? They're beautiful!" Ami purred, continuing to turn in attempt to catch another fleeting glimpse if the pair by the living room door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be interested in them." I replied.

How was I supposed to know that this would happen? I never thought in a million years that Ami and Yama would feel this way.

"What's done is done, now all that matters is what happens next. Are they single? What kind of girls are they interested in?" Yama winked, widening her eyes as if prompting me to answer.

Were they serious? A strange sensation simmered away within me. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. This whole situation seemed surreal. I could feel my body tensing, my eyes widening, by blood boiling. What's wrong with me?

"W-wait...Hiyori, you don't have feelings for either of them, do you?" Ami questioned, she must have picked up on my tense demeanour. Damn, why am I even reacting like this? It's not like I have feelings for them. No, surely not?

"No! Of course not!" I blurted, eager to get away from that ludicrous question.

"That's a relief." Yama responded, appearing to relax slightly.

"H-Hey." A soft voice ruptured the tense huddle formed within the corner of the room.

Each pair of eyes darted toward the source of the voice. Yukine. Stranding by the door, the orange hued boy waved as if to catch our attention.

"I don't know what's going on over there, but I brought that film you suggested Hiyori. I was thinking we could watch it later?" Yukine continued, clearly picking up on the tense environment.

"That sounds good to me!" I smiled, silently thanking Yukine for his interception, enabling the evening to move forward. "Ill get the DVD set up, everyone feel free to make yourself at home."

Walking forward, I collected the DVD from Yukine and proceeded to switch on the television and accompanying DVD player. Behind me, two three seater sofas were positioned about the room. Yato proceeded to sit in the central segment upon the left hand sofa, without hesitation Yukine followed positioning himself to the left of Yato. Only one space upon the same sofa remained. Looking toward eachother with a competitive glance, Ami and Yama spurred forward in pursuit of the remaining seat.

Throwing themselves down upon the beige tinted sofa, Ami and Yama both managed to squeeze into the remaining space. With the left hand sofa full, the only remaining space would be the right hand sofa. It looks like ill have the whole thing to myself.

Inserting the horror movie into the disc drive - paranormal activity to be precise - I wandered over to the lone right hand sofa. Perching upon the central segment, I leant back in attempt to relax.

As my eyes met the screen, I couldn't help peer over every so often to the opposing sofa. Giggles and light whispers simmered between friends. Yato and Yukine seemed content, both smiling away amidst their new found company. Though I should have been happy, each of my closest friends sat together before me, bonding and jesting. I should have been content. However, I felt quite the opposite.

A strange pain simmered amidst me, I tried to keep my eyes locked on the movie but it was almost impossible. The only thing my eyes wanted was to was gaze upon the group beside me. However, each glance hurt a little more.

I hate to admit it. But I think I'm jealous.

"I hate this part!" Yama cried, grasping my attention.

Peering over, my heart sank ever so slightly. Yama appeared snuggled into Yatos chest, her arms firmly clutched around his arm. She seemed so close to him, safe in his protection. My heart began to ache. Though Yama is a dear friend to me, I couldn't help wish it was me in her position. It was as though I'd give up everything to swap places with her for this brief moment, for it to be me enjoying Yato's protective embrace, not her.

Why was this happening all of a sudden? It wasn't fair.

"I-I don't feel very well. I'm sorry, I'm going to bed." I blurted, jumping up from my seat.

Looking down toward the ground I evaded eye contact from each prying gaze, letting my hair fall gentle in front of my pained expression.

"Hiyori? Are you ok? I'll help you upstairs!" Yato panicked, attempting to clamber up from his seated position.

He called my name. Upon hearing his worried tone, my body begin to ease slightly. His soft voice appeared to have that effect on me. What was it about Yato? Each day I seem to notice something new about him, each day I grow to appreciate him a little more.

"Hiyori!" Ami called out, looking toward me with a saddened expression.

Yama and Ami appeared almost attached to Yato, making it a little more difficult for him to get up. Noticing this, Yukine intervened.

"You seem busy." Yukine mumbled, gesturing down toward Ami and Yama as he climbed to his feet. "I'll help instead."

Hurrying to my side, Yukine offered out an arm to assist me. Guiding me toward the stairs, Yato, Ami and Yama watched in silence. Within a few fleeting moments, I had been escorted to my room. Sitting down on my bed I was reunited with my favourite window, it lit up the room with an aqua haze offering me reassurance and comfort.

"Are you ok?" Yukine prompted, standing by the door seemingly worried.

"I'll be fine, I'm just being dumb." I chuckled in attempt to brush of the green eye'd monster residing amidst me. I shot a reassuring smile toward the blonde boy.

Smiling back, he was able to relax a little knowing I was alright. However, something seemed a little off with Yukine himself. It was as though a strange pressure had been weighting down upon him.

"Are you ok?" I prompted, urging him to confide his concerns within me.

After a brief moment of silence, Yukine responded.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ok." He blurted, his voice trembled slightly. He was clearly shaken by something.

"Yukine!?" I questioned.

"I've been trying my hardest all night, but there's no way I can stay. I'm sorry Hiyori, it's just the darkness. I don't feel completely comfortable sleeping away from Kofukus shrine yet. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to leave. Please forgive me." The words seemed to roll from his mouth with ease as emotion took over. Tears began to form amidst his golden hues, he seemed so disappointed within himself.

"Yukine, I completely understand. Don't think you're letting anyone down, because believe me, you're not. Now get back to that shrine and I'll see you tomorrow!" I chirped, smiling toward the distressed boy before me.

Wiping his eyes he seemed relieved by my words. With a simple nod in my direction, Yukine managed to gain composure within himself.

"Thank you Hiyori." He smiled.

Swiftly saying farewell, Yukine vacated my room. I suddenly find myself alone. Thinking through my earlier actions, shame engulfed me. My emotions had gotten the better of me. I may seem like a bad host, but there's no way I could've endured another moment in that same room.

Turning toward the window, I was able to calm myself in the moonlight haze. A stunning blue shimmer decorated the glass, it's beautiful colour bright enough to engulf the whole room. Electric blue light raptured my gaze.

Just like his eyes.

Those captivating gems positioned upon his pristine expression. Why did they offer so much comfort? Was I falling for Yato? It would explain the feelings I have been experiencing...

No, surely not? That would be ridiculous! Would it?

I must just be tired, it's been a long day. Though my friends remained downstairs, there was no way in which I could rejoin them. My only option was to stay up here and get some rest.

Closing my eyes, i fell back into the warm embrace of my bedding. Amidst the blue moonlight, I felt safe. It's comforting presence within my room allowed me to drift off into an unconscious slumber.

-X-

Awakening me from my unconscious state, the light echo of laughter graced my ears. Someone was here. Light footsteps moved about my room, clearly not wanting to be heard. The familiar voices belonged to none other than Ami and Yama. They must have been coming to bed, attempting to not disturb be in the process.

Without a moments hesitation, I kept my eyes firmly closed. Something inside me told me it was for the best. Let them believe I'm asleep and maybe I'll gain an insight into their hidden conversation. It felt wrong to listen in, however, I knew I must. My sleeping facade granted me easy access as they began to speak.

"Do you think Yato likes me?" Yama giggled under her breath, clearly attempting to stay quiet for my benefit.

"Hands off he's mine!" Ami teased, speaking in the same hushed tone.

Giggles erupted amidst the pair. They spoke for a little while about inviting Yato to the upcoming cultural festival and activities they could do there. Because of their hushed tone, I struggled to make out parts of the conversation, however, I got the basic idea. After a few minuets of whispered discussion, the pair decided it best to get some rest and to go to sleep.

Plunged into silence, the room felt somewhat eerie. I was left alone once more, just me and my confused thoughts. Why did they want Yato so badly? It wasn't fair. Why did they want to take him away from me?

I could have easily told them to back off earlier, but that would mean admitting I have feelings for Yato. What's wrong with me? Nothing's making sense. Where have these feelings come from? Have they been building up all this time?

I needed to see him.

I couldn't rest until I knew his opinion. Did Yato feel anything toward my friends? If so, what would this mean for our future? I needed to know. All these questions danced about my mind.

I needed to find him.

Yato should be sleeping next door within my brothers room, however, if I attempt to sneak out my friends will hear and ask where I'm going. Even if I manage to sneak out successfully, if they wake up for some reason and I'm gone, they will surely grow suspicious.

There's only one thing I can do.

Closing my eyes, a familiar sensation shot through my being as I slipped away from my body. My half phantom abilities proved handy in this situation. This way, my body would remain 'asleep' in bed, giving me the opportunity to speak to Yato without disturbing my friends.

Hopping across the room, I was able to enter the corridor with ease. Slowly making my way down the hall, I froze briefly before my brothers room.

This was it.

Knocking lightly upon the wooden door, I waited. Butterflies began to dance amidst my stomach, I could feel my hands begin to tremble slightly under the intense weight of emotion. I needed to stay calm, i just needed to ask his opinion then get out of there.

Taking me by surprise, the door opened slightly before me. Two electric blue eyes peered through the small gap, seemingly suspicious. Upon meeting my confused gaze, the blue gems before me widened. The uncomfortable aura radiating from Yato subsided as he opened the door fully.

"Oh Hiyori, it's you." He signed, seemingly relieved for some reason. "Come in." Yato smiled, gesturing for me to enter the room.

Closing the door behind me, he leant back against it as if eager to shut the rest of the house away. Something seemed off about Yato, he wasn't his usual cheery self.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded with a light chuckle, trying to brush off his seemingly saddened state. "What about you? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't a very good hostess." I looked down, remembering my earlier behaviour. I couldn't help feel a sense of shame.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." Yato smiled, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Here we go, this is my chance. I can ask him what he thinks about my friends. Then ill figure out my next step depending on his answer.

"So, what did you think of my friends?" I spoke, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, um." Yato responded. Just when he seemed fine once more, his face dropped into an uncertain sadness.

It was clear he wasn't happy for some reason. Was it something related to my friends?

"They're nice I guess." He responded, a sense of hesitation raptured his tone as his eyes remained firmly locked on the ground.

"Do you have any...'interest' in them?" I mumbled, my face began to simmer, burning up into a light shade of scarlet.

"Huh?" Yato looked up, his voice seemingly shocked as he met my gaze. "Hiyori, you thought I'd be interested in them?"

Promptly turning toward the door I attempted to conceal my glowing expression.

"No! No! Forget I said anything!" I laughed, spurring off toward the corridor. I'd uncovered his opinion, I can rest easy now my mind is clear.

Just as I reached the door, a strange sensation stopped me in my tracks. An enticing warmth surrounded my shoulders. Two hands resided upon them, firmly holding me in place.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, the words trembled slightly as they departed my mouth.

"Hiyori..." Yato began "Are you...jealous?" Yato inquired, seemly shocked at the idea.

"No! Of course not!" I mumbled, looking toward the ground.

Yato stood behind me, motionless. His hands continued to hold me still as he remained silent. Suddenly, the enticing warmth departed my shoulders as Yato released his grip, letting his hands fall. With him behind me, it was impossible to tell his expression.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I was interested in one of them?" He spoke, his voice stern,

Of course I minded.

Silence engulfed the room as I continued to stand with my back toward Yato. My mind danced about in a frantic panic, desperately trying to understand the situation. Does this mean he is interested in one of them? What was I supposed to say?

"Hiyori?" He prompted, urging me to answer his question.

Taking a deep breath, I composed myself. There was only one thing I could do now. I guess I could lie, but that would only ensure further heartache down the line. For my own benefit, as well as Yatos, I must tell him the truth. This is it. Clenching my fists I began to speak.

"You're right." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Confusion simmered amidst Yato's tone.

"You're right." I turned to face him, my expression erupting into a scarlet glow once more "I am jealous."

Yato froze before me, meeting my gaze his expression appeared a picture of shock. He seemed truly blown away by my statement. Did I do the right thing? Doubt began to cloud my mind, sending my face a darker shade of red by the second as Yato remained motionless before me.

What have I done?

Closing my eyes I looked down as emotion began to take over my body. I felt somewhat cold as the the realisation of my actions dawned upon me. I'd practically thrown my feelings on the line before Yato. Could our friendship be in jeopardy?

Suddenly, a strong force pulled me forward as a strange warmth engulfed my body. A rich aroma and enticing heat left me feeling strangely at ease despite the tense situation. Opening my eyes, it was clear. Yato had pulled me into his chest, his arms in a firm embrace about my body.

What was going on? Why was he hugging me? With my face pressed against his chest it was almost impossible to tell his expression. How was he feeling? Why was he doing this?

My heart fell a flutter as embarrassment washed over my expression, he was so close. I could feel his soft breath dance about my hair, gently tickling my skin. Should I fight this unexpected embrace? Should I break free and hurry away? Part of me wanted to do so, to escape the embarrassment. However, I simply couldn't. Something within me had waited for this moment for a very long time. Within the safety of his embrace I felt invincible, I never wanted it to end.

As I stood pressed against Yato, his soft heart beat offered comfort. A sense of safety inhabited the atmosphere as I entwined my arms about Yato's shoulders. Yato proceeded to nuzzle into my neck, his soft heart beat increasing in tempo. I could feel his heart beat, could he feel mine? His soft skin brushed against mine as I felt his breath dance across my neck.

"You shouldn't be jealous." His voice mumbled, it was difficult to tell how he felt as his face remained nestled upon my shoulder.

As each word tickled my neck, my body fell a flutter once more. I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder by the minute. Pulling away from my shoulder, I met Yato's electric blue gaze. His face appeared slightly red, was he...nervous?

"I'd give up a thousand years to spend one day with you." Yato began, his face remained a light shade of scarlet.

What did he mean? Did he...feel the same way?

I felt my face erupt into a heated blush. In attempt to hide my embarrassed expression I looked downward. A light chuckle fluttered from Yato's mouth, forcing me to look upward to his smiling expression.

"I can't believe I'm telling you like this." He sighed, a light smirk still visible upon his lips.

"Telling me what?" I prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Yato closed his eyes. Releasing me from his grasp, he proceeded to turn toward the small window. Walking over, he peered outside. Was he ignoring me? Or maybe preparing for something? Gaining composure, he began to speak.

"You've changed me." He began, sparking my curiosity. "Ever since the day we met, I've felt like a new person. I don't fully understand these feelings, but all I know is that when you're not around, I feel as though my world stops spinning. When I see your smile, I get butterfly's. When you're there beside me, I feel as though I can do anything. As stupid as it sounds, it's true. All I know is, i want to make you the happiest girl alive and ill do anything in my power to make that a reality."

Lost for words, my eyes widened with surprise. Was this real? Frozen in place, I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage. My eyes began to cloud amidst a damp haze as a whirlwind of emotion engulfed my being.

Turning toward me, Yato appeared flustered. It was as though these feelings had been building up within him and today he'd finally been able to express them. Noticing my emotional response a strange aura washed over the room. Yato became rigid, seemingly tense once more as his head shot up to meet my gaze. It was as though he was nervously awaiting a response as a singular tear trickled down my face.

"Wh-why are you crying?" He inquired, shock rapturing his tone.

"Because...because I'm scared that it's all a dream. I'm scared that I'll wake up and this will be a figment of my imagination. I'm scared that... I'm scared that you'll never be mine." I blurted, tears streaming down my scarlet tinted expression.

"Hiyori..." Yato responded, his voice seemingly taken back by my reply.

What was i thinking? This had all escalated way out of control. I came here to find out his opinion on my friends and ended up laying all my feelings for Yato down before him in the process. My brain struggled to comprehend the situation. Yato...felt something toward me? Surely not? Impossible! This must be a dream, or some cruel trick of the mind.

Wiping my tear stained face, I turned toward the door. If this was a dream, I couldn't let it continue or I'd awaken bitterly disappointed. Every ounce of my being wanted me to stay with Yato, but I knew I must leave.

"I should probably get back..." I mumbled.

"...Sleep with me." Yato blurted, swiftly interrupting my statement.

Freezing in place, my eyes widened. Was this some kind of joke!? Without a moments hesitation I turned to face the blue eyed boy.

"Pervert! You can't ask that all of a sudden!" I shrieked, throwing a near by pillow in Yato's direction.

"No! Not like that!" He panicked, jumping away from the oncoming pillow. "I meant stay here with me! Not in that way. I just don't want you to leave."

"I should get back." I replied, embarrassment plastered across my scarlet expression.

I'd give anything to stay with Yato. To sleep beside him, to hold him, to be comforted by his warmth. But I couldn't. I've embarrassed myself enough tonight.

"What if I told you I was afraid of the dark?" He stated, his voice seemingly stern.

Looking up to meet his gaze I responded.

"But I know you're not. It's Yukine who is afraid of the dark." I stated, confusion washed over me. what was Yato trying to do?

"It worked for Yukine, why won't it work for me." He stated. "You're not the only one who gets jealous you know."

Yato looked to the ground, his blue eyes seemingly distressed. I didn't need any more convincing. I'm staying. There's nothing I wanted more than to feel his presence beside me as I slept.

Without a word I walked toward him. He looked up, seemingly confused as to what I was doing. Taking a deep breath, I collected his right hand within mine.

"Haven't you been listening. It's you that I want, no one else." I smiled. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Yato's electric blue eyes widened before me. A light smile graced his pristine expression as he gently nodded in recognition of my suggestion. Turning from him, I proceeded forward toward the bed. His hand remained firmly within mine as he followed behind. Clambering into the double bed, i snuggled amidst the duvet.

Without a moments hesitation, Yato lay beside me. As he joined me beneath the soft duvet, I felt completely at ease. Pushing all embarrassment to the back of my mind, I took a deep breath before snuggling forward into Yato's chest. His enticing scent and welcoming warmth put me completely at ease, allowing me to drift off into a comfortable slumber.

This was perfect.

-X-

A golden shimmer flooded the room forcing my eyes to flicker open. Awakening from my slumber, an inexplicably beautiful sight lay before me.

Yato lay beside me, his face a mere few inches from mine. His arm rested around my waist, holding me firmly within his embrace.

He looked so peaceful when he slept, breathing lightly with a dreamlike expression. I couldn't help stare at the innocent picture before me.

Taking me by surprise, his aqua gems shot open. Staring back at me, he seemed confused as to what I was doing. Within seconds, my face erupted into a scarlet glow. This had become a regular occurrence within Yato's presence.

The close proximity between my face and his remained. Upon realising, Yato's expression exploded into a scarlet glow mirroring mine. An awkward silence lingered briefly, only to be interrupted by the sound of a telephone ringing.

Without a moments hesitation, Yato reached for his pocket pulling out a small red flip phone. Rolling onto his back, he answered the call.

"Hello! Fast, affordable and reliable! Delivery god Yato, at your service!" he chirped.

Watching, I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiastic nature.

"Mhm...I see." He spoke, his voice bubbling with excitement. "Alright! I'll be there!"

Snapping his phone shut, Yato climbed out of bed. Stretching briefly, the blue eyed boy turned to face me.

"It looks like I have a job." He stated, a soft smile residing upon his lips.

"Oh." I responded, I couldn't mask the disappointment within my tone. I didn't want Yato to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He smiled, shooting a reassuring smirk in my direction.

Nodding, I accepted the fact he needed to go. Looking down, my heart sank slightly as he began to walk toward the window. Swiftly moving, Yato lengthened the distance between us, I felt his comforting aura fade by the second. Each step proved more painful than the last as he arrived by the window.

Looking down, I stared to the ground awaiting his departure.

Suddenly, I felt a strange surge of energy rush toward me. Looking up quickly, I was taken back by Yato's expression a few inches away from mine. My heart began to pound as I remained frozen in poison upon the bed. Kneeling beside me, Yato smiled.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" He grinned, his electric blue eyes glowing slightly amidst the morning light.

Without a moments hesitation, he leant forward forcing his soft lips to meet mine. It was as though time had frozen around me. My body fell victim to a rush of emotion as my heart beat echoed loudly. This sensation was like none other.

Utterly perfect.

Breaking away, Yato let out a light chuckle. Winking in my direction, before spurring off toward the window once more.

This time however, he departed.

Sitting alone, I remained motionless. My lips retained the memory of his, it was an unforgettable sensation that proved truly unimaginable. I didn't want to forget the feeling, I wanted it to stay forever.

As I looked across the room to the blue morning horizon, one thing became clear. I needed Yato in my life. Without him, what would I be? His delectable warmth and enticing scent kept me feeling truly alive.

Have I...fallen for him?


End file.
